


Inure

by WiltedandReborn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Character Death, Child Abuse, Erotica, Gore, Law Enforcement, Minor Character Death, Monsters, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Supernatural Elements, Supernatural Law Enforcement, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiltedandReborn/pseuds/WiltedandReborn
Summary: There's a sense of deja vu one feels over and over again, one may call them "visions", and this vision in particular entails an inevitable doom for a certain boy, his family and friends. Vermilion, alabaster and void, these are the colors of his world once the veil of humanly ignorance is snatched off. Things in plain sight begin to take a different form and can never be unseen. And such as it is, he is smack dab in the middle of it, isn't that just Donnie's luck?•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•Donatello, aka, Donnie, is a 16 year old young man, his life is seemingly meek, lives with the parents that raised him and has a healthy amount of companions, though all it takes is for a specific epidemic to unravel chaos within this small town, that introduces Donnie to things that he wished he hadn't gotten the pleasure in knowing. The aspects of mundane human life and law combusts, when something outside of man steps into his simple minded world. And through all of this begins to question his father and vice versa as an ultimate secret unfolds as their role in this town and where this leads Donnie...
Kudos: 1





	Inure

**Author's Note:**

> This is a revamp of my tale Inure, I felt as though I could have went about this a whole another way. So let us explore this newfound rendition of said tale.

Being in a police car at the stroke of 2 am wasn't a wise spot to end up, being in a police car at 2 am and it being a school night also was not a wise idea...that and this being all that it is only except this police car belongs to your dad. So to wrap it all up, its super late and Donnie could think of several things that could occupy his time, such as sleeping, yet Donnie is stuck spending it with his dad, at some stake out in a sketchy part of town. There was little to no lights around spare the idle lamppost over yonder with its jaundice glow a few yards away, a moth or two dance beneath it, but that's who all were occupying that specific spot. Everything else was closed for the most part, that's the thing with these kinds of counties on a damned Sunday or so, things close earlier than usual, its a bit depressing for a teen whose prone to bordeom. Kind of like right now really. What's more is that he didn't even bring a cell phone to listen to music to, or, hell, he could have brought his extra credit with him from biology class to work on, anything but sitting in sheer silence excluding the static garbled nonsense coming from his father's radio and the occasional pop of their spearmint gum.

Why did Samuel take him out here? 

Was it to introduce the boy to the dangers of "street life" but under the security of his cop dad? Wow, he felt so well informed and safe, Say No To Drugs, Kiddos. He rolled his eyes at that possibility and sighed, sinking further into his seat, his visage dwindling from the windshield view as he kicked his feet upon the dashboard. Even the car's lights were off, so it was stark black almost out there and in there. Samuel on the other hand peeked through his binoculars to inspect any upcoming faces at a closer range should anyone show up at the lamppost over there. It has been over two hours now, the redhead woke the kid up at midnight and just said to throw something on right quick and tossed him a bullet proof vest and said to meet them outside, he'll have the car preheated...Donnie doesn't think bringing your literal kid, to a literal stake out for...whatever. Drugs? Prostitution? Streaking? Either of those, was even legal, quite the role model there, daddo. The kid smirked at that last thought up crime, that would actually be entertaining to witness some lunatic yelling gibberish while buck assed naked. Or something, something needed to happen and fast, or Donnie just might take a cat nap very soon. 

The older man grumbled to himself, something about a punk that suppose to be out there by now, he gotten word from some snitch that a certain perp he was looking for was making rounds in this part of town, then again that intel was given by some scrawny waste of space the guys hauled in for questioning that had a scabby face, jaundice bloodshot eyes, and chapped lips just...scratching their self as they gave Samuel the info. He wasn't sure if he should have trusted that word given, but he was starting to run out of options. But he wasn't too discouraged, this was all a part of the job, the waiting game. He decided to come early and not alone, aure he could have brought one of the guys with him, but, he felt that this could be something insightful for the brat beside him. He noticed Donatello was becoming unruly these days, not coming home upon curfew, not texting where they're going or when they'll be back. Making their mother worry- the nerve of this kid. He noticed them slump further into their seat and even propped their damned sneakered feet upon the dashboard. He scowled and striked their protected chest with the back of his hand in a quick but warning motion.

"Get your ass up, this is a car I take to work, not furniture at home." Samuel murmured.

Donnie flinched at the hit, half asleep he yelped and stared at his parent. 'Then take me back the hell home so I can prop my feet on all the funiture I like then.' He thought as he rolled his eyes in the dark and sat up, removing his feet off the dashboard and brushing off whatever dirt was on there from his footwear. He rubbed his eyes and gave a mild yawn, not looking outside but turning to the bluish silhouette of Samuel. 

"Dad, why are we out here? Why do I have to be--"

"SHHHHH--! Shut up."

Alrighty then. The kid rose his brows once and folded back his lips with a slow nod and leaned onto the inside door of the car. Suppose this is what it means to be a cop, huh? Stick up your ass, questions never asked, silencing is law, whoopdee-fucking-doo, Samuel acts like this at home even. Dense. But the lad keep his comments of his dad to himself, as well as his questions. One question however, was answered in  
matter of minutes. Under the yellowed light of the far out lampost came a figure of a shady looking person in a grey and white hoodie and light grey sweatpants with some sporty logo on the hip, some graffiti design was etched about the hoodie, and the hood was over the face, so it was a bit hard deciphering them from this distance. They had their hands in their pockets looking idly about the area as they slowly paced in half circles in their...dress shoes? That was actually a very odd and suspicious combo to the kid, was that what they call formal casual?

Samuel however starts up, his one deep blue eye stares dead ahead at this figure who obtains a lighter and a pack of cigarettes and brought one between their lips after tapping it out the pack of many against the back of their hand and putting the packet back into their pocket and made the motion to ignite the cigarette, in this moment, Samuel quickly lifts up his pair of binoculars to peek through and get a closer look once the lumination of the person's lighter revealed more of their face despite having a hood on their head. It was revealed to be a male, from what it seemed, he was fair skinned, looked pretty young, early thirties and had a light layer of facial hair. His eyes downcast, looking to the flame of the lighter until he recedes and stashed his lighter into his pocket and blew out a puff of smoke through his nostrils.

"There you are, golden ticket..."

Samuel murmurs this to himself and set his binoculars onto the dashboard. Samuel himself was dressed rather casually, black jeanlike jacket on, navy sweater, and dark stoned washed jeans and steel toed boots. With this it wouldn't be obvious that he was a cop, in fact with his eyepatch on it even ebbs away suspicion even more, not everyday a disabled cop comes barges in something like a crime in the making. Speaking of such, some newer person came along, a woman it seemed, she looked down on her luck, hair short and dark brown in a bob cut, she wore a corset and a latex skirt with ripped pantyhose- not a busty dame, but still attractive, must have been a working girl. Either way she comes meets the hooded man under the lamppost, she gave him a sultry greeting, placing her hand onto their arm and tiptoeing up the man's veiled ear and whispered something, of course the two males in the far off cop car couldn't hear this. Samuel however was watching, keenly, waiting for some exchange to occur, if the guy was all along waiting for a piece of ass then this stake out was a complete waste of time. The ginger cop wasn't going to call in an act of sex work, didn't matter to him none, it wasn't even all that life threatening; drugs, possible homocide, hell, even rape however were. As the two conversed over yonder, the hooded man looks off to the far right in the direction of the silhouette of a warehouse and back to her. Reaching into his hoodie's pocket as she reach between her cleavage, Samuel saw this as his cue to make his move.

"Stay put, don't come out for shit, got it?"

Before Donnie could respond his dad had already exited out the car and closed its car with a muted slam. The teen would watch the man venture towards the pair, though come to find out that tonight was a full moon, though shrouded by clouds, its few rays just hidden around the spot where the cop car was parked, project buildings and sketchy cheap stores veiling the moon's rays from that angle, leaving them in darkness and well hidden as said, it was clever stealth. So Samuel's visage became more clearer the further out he sauntered forward, his neck length scarlet hair lightly swaying with each firm step but soon he'd blend in with the dark again, for now all Donnie could do was stay put and watch as he was told to.

The blue eye cop grinded his gum against the molars of his teeth as to not directly inflict them as he came close towards the pair, he noticed the hooded man giving the working girl a small parcel, something in plastic, or latex- a hlove or condom with solid contents inside. An eight ball maybe? Suppose he'll find out once he calls them out in the act, red handed. He stopped at then end of the sidewalk on his side, just parallel from the pair ahead. An empty road was keeping them currently apart. A dim neon light just at Samuel's left that lead to another part of street, a convenient store it seemed, its red light from the sign had given the man's hair a more fiery undertone. Bars on the windows but no cameras on the outside. This was actually a clever spot to hustle at, little to no snitches to squeak if they seen anything, and if they did there wasn't concrete proof to back such claims up, good thing that scabby junkie was found elsewhere when hauled in. This part of town, he swore, slowly shaking his head he crosses his arms and soon greets the pair up ahead.

"Fine evening this is, ain't it? What brings you two lovebirds in the middle of the night at a place like this, motel is thataway." 

Samuel rocked back on his feet and jutted his thumb behind him and had a, what most would call, a shit eating grin plastered across his freckled face as he popped his gum. The working girl seemed jumpy and her fight or flight mechanism kicked in and was about to bolt despite being in six inched deep wine hued heels. The man with her caught her nervousness and simply hooked his broad hand at her arm which was clenching the eight ball and wrapped an arm around her waist once pulling her close to his person when seeing Samuel. The hooded fellow tipped his head upwards just enough for their light brown circle beard to show under the lamppost's glow followed by a mutual grin and laid his cheek atop of the woman's head. Her face was strained with anxiety, she wasn't stupid, this could have been someone dangerous and risky if this was not a damned cop. Maybe a serial killer with that smile and eyepatch, if he was a possible patron in search for her services, he'd best look elsewhere despite his attractive mesomorph physique in which she did take note of. But she plays along, with her hidden hand with the "product" clenched into it, she ever so carefully attempts to tug it into the hem of her panties as the apparent plug held her close, putting up a front. The perp spoke up.

"You know how it is, woman this fine, man just can't help himself," He gave a casual shrug as his free hand slid down to her ass, shamelessly feeling her up, she plays along and starts to giggle at him, playfully batting at his chest and grabbing for his fondling hand, giving Samuel a semi convincing toothy smile, she was oddly radiant for a user, teeth straight and seemingly clean from where Samuel was standing. Her crimson painted lips twitched once Samuel's stare grew intense, her mutual act faultering. This wasn't him making a move or oggling her, far from it, he was instead reading her. Being a cop you can smell bullshit quicker than most people, while the guy was consistent in his own front, the chick being his follow up was not matching.

"Trust me, bud, I get it, however... you're standing at a spot that I'm suppose to meet a guy at."

Samuel rolled his wad of gum over to the other side of jaw with his tongue after he spoke, scanning the guy up and down and itching his nose with the pad of his thumb then recrossed his arms. The guy said nothing at this and took a drag from his cigarette. The tip of it had furiously burned as scarlet as the cop's hair. Samuel proceeds, seeing this guy not sprinting or denying the notion yet.

"Jonsey? Skinny J? He said the guy would be here to hook me up, right there where you're standing so,"

The 'Skinny J' in question was the scabby junkie that gave Samuel the intel earlier on and swore that they would set up an appointment with this slinger for Samuel, he hoped this would jog this guy's memory or make them sweat or anything, but no the guy...gave no reaction. Samuel couldn't see the man's eyes just seen the fella...recede the cigarette from his lips, holding the smoke in his mouth as he slowly licked his lips. 'What the hell'? Samuel found this vexing, 'Say something, punk. Silence speaks more truth than words ever can. Squeal or run.' The cop was ready for anything from this guy, it was just them three. The woman looked as though she was about to hurl, that is how much her anxiety had gotten to her, that and she needed her fix and soon. The hooded man, he smiled, the front row of his teeth showing as he scoffed and exhaled his held his puff of smoke through his nostrils. 

"You tryin' to bullshit me, asshole?" The shrouded man said. Samuel rose a brow and shook his head.

"Look man-- I'm just here to get some goodies so I can party, that's it." Samuel slowly reached for his back pocket, past his holster upon his hip to pull out a folded fifty bucks and had it pinched between his index and middle finger and held it up for the pair to see. 

"Not bullshitting whatsoever, my man, if you're the guy th--"

"You didn't think I'd noticed that little paddywagon with the kid in the passenger back there, _pig_?"

...How did this guy even know that? The car was park at a distance pretty much out of decipherable sight, not only that but the darkness was a great advantage, no lights were on, nothing glowing from the inside-- nothing. So the question stood, how the hell could they have known? Was Samuel set up? No, the car, fair game, but when this guy mentioned a KID in the car...Samuel's stomach dropped. His one eye had quickly scanned from side to side and back to the guy, the man chuckled as he tightened his grip around the woman's waist when she whimpered and tried to stray off. He'd cooe at her with a soft seemingly reassuring 'shhhhhhhhhhh'...and kept his expression void when glaring to the cop all the while. Though his shrouded gaze had glanced over to the veiled moon whose thin clouds was waning back into the night sky slowly, quick and back to Samuel.

"No one told me shit, so you can unclench, I'm on the clock but, you're in luck. You managed to catch me at my lunch break."

Samuel would for once felt that he came unprepared, at first he thought he was dealing with some twobit kingpin dishing out little goodies to well behaved junkies like some ghetto Santa Claus. But as he witnessed two pinpricks of gold of where the man's eyes should be, he knew that an error was made.

"Fuck."

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot tell a lie, I sincerely had a blast writing this and I am prepared to dish out the following two more chapters to make up for the amount I started out with with the first version. Hopefully you, dear reader are just as reeled in. ☆★☆★


End file.
